Super Smash Brothers and the Destructive Dynasty
by WaterHazard1
Summary: This latest attack on the Earth has the Smash Brothers wondering if they can overcome the shadow of darkness
1. The Destructive Dynasty

Super Smash Brothers and the destructive dynasty  
  
It was a time of darkness where only one light shone through. They went by the names of the Smash Brothers. The Super Smash Brothers. It was a dynasty of an age everyone wanted to forget. As the Final Destination ship made its way toward the Earth, Master Hand could not help but leaugh.  
  
"What fools. I have never seen a more worthless group of heroes in my life. How many people could have possibly seen the downfall of the Smash Brothers so quickly? They have dwindled from their once nearly perfect state to an awful, worthless group of thespians. No one will topple my dynasty, and I will reign supreme FOREVER."  
  
"Sir, I don't think it's time to celebrate just yet," his minion said.  
  
"YOU QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT!?!?," he snapped back.  
  
"No.... sir.... I.. AHHHHHHHHHHHH." He screamed.  
  
"He never really did live up to his potential. I have been waiting for this day for years, and there is NOTHING that will stand in my way."  
  
Meanwhile, back down on the Earth, the Smash Brothers were training in Congo Jungle. Captain Falcon and Yoshi were the first pairing to go.  
  
"You have gotten too strong my friend," Captain Falcon said, "I don't think I have the power necessary to beat you anymore."  
  
"You've had the power to beat me before?" said Yoshi. "when was this?"  
  
"When I was a lot younger and faster. Now I'm older, slower, and dumber," answered Falcon.  
  
"I can vouch for the 'dumber' part," said Yoshi.  
  
"YOU LITTLE. HAA!!!!!!!!" Falcon shouted as he attacked.  
  
As they fought, Mario sensed an enormous force starting to approach the Earth. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THAT POWER!?!?" Mario dropped to the ground as the intensity of the power grew. As others began to feel it, they too dropped.  
  
"ARGH," yelled out Kirby, "I'VE NEVER felt a power that strong. What could it be?"  
  
"I can only think of one person, but I thought we took care of him a long time ago!!" exclaimed Link.  
  
"Well, apparently not man... I still feel it," said Kirby back.  
  
As one by one the Smash Brothers fell to the ground in awe of the power, they all soon quickly realized there was no way they could defeat Master Hand in the condition they were in. Most of them could barely stand up while sensing his power. They all agreed to send their strongest, and allow their weakest to train in order to make some kind of difference.  
  
"How long will it be before he gets here?," Kirby struggled to say.  
  
Yoshi, standing up relaxed, said "seems like about 5 days."  
  
"Then that's all the time we have time for. I cant BELIEVE that his power is that high," screamed Samus.  
  
Yoshi, one of only 3 standing up on his own power, said "I don't want any of you to worry right now, but with the power we have, there isn't one of us that can even make a dent in his armor."  
  
"Not even you?" said Donkey Kong.  
  
"Not.... even...... me....." 


	2. Day 1: The Powers rise

Day 1: The powers rise  
  
Walking toward the Mushroom Kingdom, where the training site was set, the Smash Brothers began to feel relieved as the power they had once felt seemed to be getting more and more distant. "It doesn't seem like he's getting closer, but rather he's just stalling," said Link.  
  
"Do you think he's still headed this way," said Mario, now able to stand up.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Link, "but if I were a betting man, I'd place a bet that the ship is about to pick up some extreme speed in the not too far off future."  
  
There was nothing worse for the Smash Brothers then to be left not knowing what was going to happen next. They were not ones that wanted to be left on just one problem for too long. "Try not to think about it," Yoshi said, "it will only interfere with the training."  
  
"I think so too," said Luigi, "but WHAT could be the reason?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Link, "but as long as we can train to the best of our ability, then worrying when he's going to get here is not important. We just have to train hard, and train fast. Or else there may not be a tomorrow for the Earth."  
  
"ARRRRRRRRGH, THAT IS EVEN WORSE!!!!!," screamed Kirby.  
  
"Pika-PIKA," shouted Pikachu.  
  
"I DON'T UNERSTAND HOW THAT CAN BE THAT POWERFUL. IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S A SUPERNATURAL OR SOMETHING!!," yelled Donkey Kong.  
  
"Pika-PIKA," shouted Pikachu.  
  
"Guys............... look......... up.....," said Donkey Kong.  
  
"what in the WORLD IS THAT THING!?!?," said Mario.  
  
A large shadow overtook the sun. It was a massive ship in the shape of a hand.  
  
"That HAS to be Master Hand!," said Mario.  
  
"No really, ya think?," said Link.  
  
"Pika-PIKA," said Pikachu.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP PIKACHU!?!?," shouted everyone at the same time.  
  
Pikachu just turned to the sky and uttered in disbelief, "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiika."  
  
Master Hand just stared down at the Earth with a smile and shouted for all to hear, "PUNY EARTHLINGS!!!!!!! YOUR DAY OF RECKONING WILL BE UPON YOU IN 5 SHORT DAYS!!!!! USE THEM WISELY SMASH BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's time," said Link, "everyone get ready... we're in this for the long haul." 


	3. Day 2: Training at the Peak

Day 2: Training at the peak  
  
"COME ON PIKACHU, I KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT BETTER THEN THAT!," shouted Fox as the training intensified. The Smash Brothers were going at it at an unbelieveably fast pace.  
  
"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKA...," Pikachu shouted as he powered up for a lightning bolt.  
  
The Smash Brothers were all tired from training for what became 18 hours straight. Master Hand, hovering over them in his ship, the Final Destination, had to laugh at their obvious struggle to keep the pace up they were at. If there was one thing Master Hand thought was funnier then their "obvious incompetence", was seeing them train, and struggle to do it. "What a group. They can't even fight each other, what makes them think they can fight me?"  
  
Link stared up, thinking about the task at hand with Master Hand hovering. Meanwhile, Yoshi, his training partner, slammed into him at a faster pace then ever before. "AHHHHHHHHH," shouted Link, "MAN THAT HURT!!!"  
  
Yoshi, obviously not concerned, said back "that may have hurt, but that's only because you let your guard down. Stop looking up, and start looking to the future. It's time to fight." Yoshi powered up to full force, and attacked head on. Link, still staring up, was hit again, hard. Link, however, did not flinch.  
  
"Is that all you've got!?," Link shouted. Link smiled as he powered up. To Yoshi's dismay, Link was far too close for comfort in power. It was time for them to focus on speed.  
  
Not waiting for those 4 to finish training, the others waiting on the outside were anxiously awaiting to get into the room for their turn. "WHY aren't they done yet... We're running out of time!!!!," cried out Donkey Kong.  
  
"Relax man, it's not time to cry just because it's getting close to time.... and Master Hand is staring.... and.. LET US IN, YOU GUYS HAVE TAKEN TIME ENOUGH," Mario said. Everyone was starting to panic as Master Hand's ship slowly became bigger, and bigger, and bigger.  
  
"Oh man... oh man..... oh man," said Falcon as the ship started moving in closer.  
  
"It's ok Falcon, we've got our strongest training," said Luigi.  
  
"SO WHAT...... MASTER HAND SEEMS TO BE GETTING EVEN STRONGER..," Falcon screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT IS THAT!?!?!?!?... I CAN'T MOVE!!!!," shouted Kirby, "THIS IS UNBELIEVEABLE.... HE'S GOTTA BE ALMOST FOUR TIMES AS STRONG AS ANYONE WE HAVE!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHERE IN THE WORLD DOES HE GENERATE ALL THAT POWER FROM!?!?!?!?," yelled out Donkey Kong with desperation, as he tried to understand the source of Master Hand's power, "IT'S ALMOST AS THOUGH HE IS THE STRONGEST THING I'VE EVER FELT!!!!!"  
  
"That IS the strongest thing I've ever felt," said Mario.  
  
Finally, it was time for Yoshi, Link, and the others to step out of the training session. They slowly stepped out of Mushroom Kingdom, and the others couldn't believe their strength. Their jaws dropped open as they sensed their powers. "This can't be happening," said Jigglypuff.  
  
"What can't be happening," said Yoshi.  
  
"You guys are even stronger then when you left..," said Jigglypuff.  
  
"That's kind of the point of training," said Yoshi, thinking to himself how in the WORLD Jigglypuff came up with that conclusion.  
  
"WE JUST MAY HAVE A CHANCE," Mario shouted excitedly. However, that mood was about to change very quickly.  
  
Master Hand, still smiling in his ship as it drew nearer and nearer to the Earth, could not contain his excitement. Finally, it was time for him to make the announcement. He raised his voice, once again, so the whole planet could hear him. "FOOLS!!!!! YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ME ON!?!? ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS BRING IT ON!!!! YOU HAVE ONLY FOUR MORE DAYS TO GET READY!!! YOUR DAY OF RECKONING IS ALMOST UPON YOU!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stared, gawking at the power of Master Hand. Finally, Link spoke.  
  
"It's time you guys, who's next?" 


	4. Day 3: Back to the Drawing Board

Day 3: Back at the drawing board  
  
The others were hard at work. They each paired off into fighting teams. Donkey Kong fought with Captain Falcon, while Jigglypuff was wiping the floor with Pikachu (literally). She stood there, singing her song: "Oh whistle while you whip whistles to song Whip Pikachu's BUTT whistles to song again." Samus and Ness were in a free-for-all clash of the titans, and Kirby fought relentlessly to hold off Fox. However, everyone's attention was focused on the rising powers of Mario and Luigi. They were going all out in their head to head clash.  
  
"We can't keep this up for much longer," Mario panted.  
  
Luigi, panting just as hard, replied by saying "I know...... this is getting ridiculous."  
  
"BUT I'M STILL GOING TO WIN, HAAAAA!!!!!!!," shouted Mario. This caught Luigi off-guard, and sent him spiralling into the rocky mountain behind him.  
  
"This.................. isn't.............. over..........," Luigi, slowly getting up, said.  
  
"Oh, I believe it IS," said Mario, as he began to run forward.  
  
As they trained, Yoshi and Link began talking about the upcoming plans. "Link, there is no way we can beat Master Hand right now. You know it, I know it, and so does everyone else who bothered to show up," Yoshi complained.  
  
"Oh stop it Yoshi," Link shot back, "I'm not stupid."  
  
"I didn't say you were Link. All I am saying is Master Hand's power is too great this time. Surely you can see that," Yoshi replied.  
  
"Oh come on.... If you get any leverage in the air, and I get close enough to spin my sword, it will be over faster than you think," Link said.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude Link, but right now, you are too weak to head into battle against Master Hand, and so am I. We have to train more NOW, or else," Yoshi said, growing impatient with Link's confidence.  
  
"Whatever Yoshi," Link muttered, "I still believe, combined between us and the rest of the Smash Brothers, the chances of victory are as good as ever."  
  
With that, Yoshi got severely angry. "That's it Link," he said, clenching his fists, "I'm tired of this 'he is no match for us' bull. It's time I showed you my true power. And don't forget my friend, I am the one most concerned about our impending battle, AHHHH!" Yoshi's power ERUPTED to new heights. Rock after rock whizzed by Link's head, as the force of Yoshi's power lifted them from the ground and sent them spiraling.  
  
"AHHH!!!," Link shouted, now in the realization he may not be the strongest warrior, "what in the world is going on!?!?"  
  
"I told you Link," Yoshi said, "but I am not the strongest. You must realize the true depth of your power. That's what we are training for. Not to get stronger, but to realize our limitations and grow as people, and mature as fighters."  
  
"Thank you Mother Goose," Link retorted, "but you are most certainly right. This is getting out of hand. It looks like it's back to the drawing board." 


End file.
